The little changes
by Cloudwatchers
Summary: Sasori decides to go and visit a certian kunoichi, but will he leave changed, even just a little bit? Okay summary sucks, stories much better, oneshot


I was really board, and have some serious writers block for my other stories, so I thought it would be fun to write a little something about the villains, enjoy!

This is for Sasori

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

Sasori stared emotionlessly at the young girl who sat across from him. She was looking at him with no fear, like he was human, something that he hadn't experience for a very long time. They had fought once before, when the Akatsuki had captured Gaara and extracted his demon. However he was willing to give her some credit. In their first meeting, she had impressed him with her will, never giving up, and her medical skills that she had shown he by creating an antidote to his poison, that was supposed to be untreatable; her nearly superhuman strength wasn't anything to be ashamed of either.

In the 4 years since their last meeting, she had not been idle. She had fought with Deidara, and somehow removed the implanted demon that he had taken from Gaara- without taking his life, something that had shocked everyone of the Akatsuki to no end. And she could have, quite easily, but something held her back from doing so. Tobi and himself had entered the clearing to see her _healing_ Deidara and whispered something in his ear. She stood up and mock saluted him and Tobi before disappearing in a whirl of leaves. Tobi rushed over to Deidara to find him staring blindly at the sky. Sasori watched curious as Tobi stood over his mentor staring down in shock. Even as a puppet, curiosity got the better of him and he went over to investigate. Looking down he saw that Deidara's right arm (that had been crushed beyond recognition in and earlier clash with the Konoha nin) was fully rebuilt. This did not shock Sasori; it only went to deepen his respect for the girl. But he still wondered why Tobi was acting that shocked by it. Sasori examined his exhausted blond companion till he saw it. When he did, even he was shocked. A trail of tears was flowing from his eye, and his lip was trembling.

The two took him back to the base. Deidara reported everything that had happened. The girl had fought him with surprising strength, multiplied from the strength she had faced them before. Sasori wondered if something like that was even possible, remembering how she had crushed his Iron sand. She had beaten him down, then _removed _shukaku. Removed it. _Without _killing Deidara. Deidara an Akatsuki member. The most notorious terrorist group known. Who had killed one of her best friends. And still she spared him. None of them could under stand it. Shortly thereafter, they discovered that she had sealed the demon back into Gaara, with a perfect seal. Thanks to one of his spies, Sasori was able to read the scroll that was supposed to hold the instructions for her so called "perfect seal". What he found was even more surprising. Instead, when he opened the scroll, her found a letter addressed to him. In it she explained that she had figured out his spies origins at their first meeting. She then went on to respectfully demand that he leave the boy out of it, and gave him a short lecture in writing, throughout somehow keeping a respectful voice in it. Then she went on to tell him that sending petty spies out was beneath him, and if he wanted information, asking for it was going have more success then sending out pitiful spies, especially ones that were born innocent, and couldn't lie worth a shit. Then at the back of the scroll he found the explanation of the seal, full and detailed though it did not tell how to actually use it. The seal that she had created, would allow Gaara all of his gifts that he had with the sand before, and all of the benefits of possessing a demon, but now it would not be able to take him over if he fell unconscious, or went to sleep. The last element that shocked every one in the Akatsuki, was that some how in her seal, it prevented the demon from being removed, unless she was the one removing it, or if it somehow passed down to his descendant(s) if he should ever have any. She then went on to explain if they were foolish enough to try and extract the demon, they would only succeed in having their chakra drained out to the point of death. As much as they scoffed this, Deidara and Sasori didn't wish to test this. They both had fought her and knew that she wasn't to be underestimated.

He made a decision, and remembering her letter, had gone to question her. To his surprise, when he appeared in front of her, her eyes merely flicked up for a moment before returning to the book she was reading. This angered him. He opened one of the many compartments in his wooden body, and pulled out a katana.

Her clear voice nearly made him drop it. "put that away Sasori-kun, there is no need for fighting right now."

His eyes jerked to hers, trying to intimidate her, only to be met with a pair of cool, calm green eye's, patent, and with the slightest bit of amusement lit her eyes. For some reason, he couldn't meet those eyes. He closed his own for a moment, only to have them spring open as her callused had took his wooden one. He jerked out of her hold and got into a defensive stance. The amusement was now fully visible in her eyes and she chuckled lightly.

"There's no need for that" and once again taking his hand.

He felt her chakra cover him and he looked at her once again with suspicion. She still was laughing at him.

"It's just an illusion. It would look very odd for me to walk around with an Akatsuki member."

Deciding that made since, he let it go, but remained on guard and alert. She led him down the streets of Konoha, stopping every once and a while to greet some one or play a moment with a child. He saw that she was loved, and hated her for it, but for some reason he felt no motivation to attack, the usual response when he discovered that he hated someone. He tried to convince himself that it was because they were in the middle of a village and trying to beat so many nins of jonin level would be troublesome, but his heart, the heart that should be dead and unfeeling, was preventing himself from taking this to be the truth.

Finally she lead him to a small house on the outskirts of the village. He saw a small herb garden out in front. It was small, just enough to house one person comfortable, with the occasional guest. He stood staring. He still questioned himself of why he hadn't just finished her off by now. Perhaps he felt a small need to repay her for sparing his partners life. He had a small bit of honor that insisted on a few of the small things. She opened the door and gestured for him to come in. he complied, still questioning himself. He entered and saw it was very clean, stacks of books were everywhere, but stacked neatly. Scrolls were arranged neatly in piles. She guided him to a small living area, motioning for him to sit down, as she sat down across from him.

"I assume you came to talk?" she half asked half stated.

He nodded slowly, but was beginning to wonder if the confusion he was feeling was going to be worth it. She stared at him, waiting for something. Then she laughed again. That laugh. He wanted to hear it again, but at the same time he felt as if he ever heard it again, he would break the kunoichis neck. She was still smiling.

"Its hard to explain things, when you don't know what to explain" she told him, explaining her laughter.

He wondered why she bothered. He wondered why she was willingly speaking to him, bringing him into her own house, _trusting_ **him**. The one who tried in all efforts to kill her. In truth, he didn't know what to ask, what to say, what to do. For the first time in a long time, he was at a loss. He only had vague memories of when he was a child of feeling lost and confused. She was making him experience these things again, and he was **not** enjoying it. But at the same time he didn't feel the need to make her pay, to make her bleed. She was chuckling again. Now he could feel the familiar need to kill, as he always did when he became agitated. She was still looking at him with those cool green eyes, seeming to look right past his facade. This was only serving to anger him more. How dare she see his emotions, how dare she give him these confused emotions. He would make her bleed, for the feeling she had now, and turning Deidara from the excited teen to a somber, wizened man. Oh yes, he would make her bleed. He stood, but suddenly, he froze. Had she used a paralysis jutsu on him? She had not made any movements and was still looking at him completely composed. Not a flicker of fear or worry, just complete composure. And still, those calm grey green eyes still seemed to look right through him. Why? No one had affected him like this since he had left Suna. How did he fall to the level that she could torture he at? How had she gotten through his defenses? Still staring at him. Staring _threw_ him. How could she touch the heart of the heartless? _Why_ did she touch the hearts of the heartless? He was a high leveled assassin, and an S-ranked criminal, he should be more than capable of shrugging off this girls stare. And yet he couldn't. He wouldn't accept what his gut was telling him, there was no way he could hold ant feelings, for anything, isn't that why he had become a puppet, to escape those feelings? He found himself unable to meet those eyes. When he mustered the courage to look into those grey-green eyes, he began to shake, caught up by what he saw. What he saw, was what everyone in Akatsuki had claimed to have or were striving for. No emotion to fog reason, to cloud judgment. She had that. As much as they tried to kill the humanity inside of them, they still had their regrets and fears and sorrows. As heartless as Itachi seemed, Sasori knew that he still grieved for his family. Deidara had mourned for the mass of deaths he had caused when he family had been slaughtered in front of him. It was because of these that they still were considered human. Looking at the impassive face in front of him, he saw acceptance. She would accept it, whether she was to die or live from this point on, she didn't care and still was calm, looking at him. She had no fear of him, only a small portion of pity, that said she was sorry that he felt that he needed to kill in order to fee alive. The look in her eyes, that held pity for him, saw him as human it… it…

It. Scared. The. Shit. Out. Of. Him.

Nobody had ever treated him like he deserved kindness. No one had ever given him this feeling. He had become a puppet in order to escape these feelings. Instead all he had done was remove the emotions that allowed a sense of peace, leaving him only with hatred, and pain, disgust for the world. Never able to turn back and accept past deeds. Now some one was willing to accept that pain, the suffering that he had been through. The suffering he had endured. The absolute certainty in her eyes was nothing he had seen before. She smiled softly as he took a shaking step back. She took a step forward. He was still shaking, like he had when he was a small child. She stepped up to him, and embraced him. He was in shock. Not since he had been a boy of 16, had he felt this rush of emotions. Ans for the first time in many many years, he wished that he could touch something and feel its texture. He wished that event the smallest tear could find its way out of his wooden eyes. She had, with one look beaten him. She hadn't even raised on hand against him, and she might have well just shoved a knife through his heart, it would have hurt less. He could have dealt with that kind of pain. It was physical, and therefore treatable, but this was all emotional, almost incurable. How had she been able to slip past every defense he had put around his heart. While many had pounded on these walls of stone, to no avail, she had brushed her hand a cross it, and they fell at her feet. He fell to his knees in front of her, wrapping his puppet arms around her knees. She put a gentle hand on his head. Right now, there was only one thing he wanted, the thing he had tried to kill in himself, to hide from, the desire that was supposed to be long, long dead. He would at this moment trade any thing he had to be real, not some artificial soldier or some tool to be thrown away when his purpose was completed.

In this moment, he wanted to be human again.

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

Hmmm... I'm not sure that was the way I envisioned it, but I like it any way. I might have to do this with the rest of Akatsuki, it might be fun.

Anyway please review and let me know if more should be posted.


End file.
